Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a program, a communication method and a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been broadly used a radio wave communication method prescribed in the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11. In the radio wave communication method, wireless radio wave is transmitted and received by using an antenna, but the wireless radio wave interferes with a radio wave transmitted or received therearound, which may affect the communication.
There is proposed a short distance wireless communication method which uses electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling to make communication other than the radio wave communication method. In the short distance wireless communication method, for example, when a plurality of communication apparatuses for performing magnetic field coupling approach, the communication apparatuses magnetically couple so that a communication is realized between the communication apparatuses through magnetic field coupling. In this manner, according to the short distance wireless communication method utilizing electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling, since a signal is not transmitted if a communication party does not approach, an issue for the interference is difficult to occur, which is more advantageous than the radio wave communication method.
Actually, as described in Patent Document 1, for example, there is assumed that a plurality of communication methods are mounted on one communication apparatus. More specifically, a communication apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-291066 mounts thereon both a short distance communication function and a network communication function, stores therein predetermined data obtained by the network communication function outside the home, and transmits the same to a home apparatus by the short distance communication function inside the home.